The invention is an improved structure for a Vagina Speculum, especially for a Vagina Speculum that can be rapidly stretched, fastened and released.
Vagina Speculum has been used very often in clinic service of Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics. Most of Medical Doctors have to open vagina for inspection via Vagina Speculum, and therefore the health conditions of vagina and the surrounding organs, ex. cervix, can be clearly identified by Doctors after inspections. Hence, correct treatment can be made for patients. The prior art of Vagina Speculum mainly consists of two upper and lower jaws A and B with a pivotal joint. Each jaw comprises a forward nose of forward portion of jaw, a handle of rear portion of jaw and a locking bar C adjusting the distance between the two jaws, wherein one end of the locking bar C is set a penetrating hole (not shown in figure), and the other end is with several screw threads D and two parallel, closely spaced axially-oriented mounting plates E positioned perpendicularly from the inner surface of midway of handle of jaw B. A transverse pivoting axle G goes through a bearing hole F on mounting plate E, and continuously protrudes the said penetrating hole on locking bar C, then fixes locking bar C pivotally on mounting plate E. The end of locking bar C with screw threads D goes through a locking aperture H on the rear portion of handle of jaw A, and an adjusting knob I is fastened on screw threads D. By means of regulating adjusting knob I back and forth, Vagina Speculum is then opened smaller and larger. The merits for the foresaid structure, by way of screw threads D to regulate and fasten, are with the certain fastening and the stepless fastening. On the other hand, not only the fastening for stretching, but also releasing for closing, both need to regulate adjusting knob I continuously, and it is inconvenient and slow for operation.
To learn from the above mentioned, although the prior art is with the merit of rapidly stretching open, the fastening and closing must still be improved.
The first object of the invention is to offer an improved structure for vagina speculum made of metal which can be sterilized or disposable plastic. The improved structure consists of upper jaw 11 and lower jaw 21 of thin material forming an internal concave profile of a first body 1 and a second body 2. The first body 1 joints with the second body 2 pivotally. A buckling structure 3 is set on the first body 1 and the second body 2, which is held by user to rapidly stretch and fasten front ends of upper jaw 11 and lower jaw 21 of first body 1 and second body 2. The tremendous feature of the invention focuses on improving the buckling structure 3 for better releasing function, and thus buckling structure 3 can be quickly released after operating.
The second object of the invention is to offer an improved structure for a vagina speculum, wherein the end part of the lower jaw 21 is extended, whereby a patient""s secretion can be exhausted along the extended end part for avoiding contact with the Doctor""s hands.
To further understand the structure objects and functions of the invention for investigation committeemen, reference is made to the figures for detail description.